


Peggy’s Legacy

by shanachie



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Avengers 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>70 years after Steve Rogers was lost in the ice, he came face to face with someone who was very important to someone he once knew… without even knowing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy’s Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nienna87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nienna87/gifts).



> I’ve had this finished for a bit, but haven’t been satisfied with it. Irishjeeper looked it over and gave me a couple of suggestions. Hopefully that makes it make more sense. I may or may not write a follow-up. I also can’t seem to find the picture that nienna87 showed me that was the prompt for this.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

“Sousa, get some sleep once you’ve been checked out.”

The young cop waved an acknowledgement, moving the oxygen mask so he could speak to the sergeant who’d come up to him. “I will, Sarge. I just need to make a phone call first. As soon as I get to a landline.”

“We’ll make sure that happens. Checking in with your girlfriend?”

“Ah, no, Sarge.” He looked sheepish. “My nan. My grandmother,” he clarified. “I’m sure she was watching the footage and she’s most likely trying to reach me.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want her worrying about you.” The sergeant looked around and Sousa lost a bit of time because when he realized what was going on again, the mask was back on his face. “As soon as you get back to the station, call her, and then get some sleep.”

“I will.”

It was another few minutes before it was decided that they weren’t going to force Sousa to go the hospital. He began to make his way back towards the house, picking his way around the debris, and not allowing himself to get sidetracked by the clean-up. He knew he’d head out as soon as he was allowed the next morning, but for now he’d do more harm than good.

Entering the house, he stopped at the desk to sign in before motioning towards the roll call room. “I’m going to use the phone.”

“Try not to stay on it too long,” the desk sergeant cautioned. “We want to keep available for others.”

Sousa nodded. “I won’t. Just want to check in with my nan.” He went through the door and settled down at the desk, picking up the phone. He was glad he’d been forced to memorize the number he wanted so he didn’t have to look it up.

The phone rang a few times before a firm voice answered, “Yes?” Despite the hour, there was no trace of sleepiness, just the familiar accent that had been part of Sousa’s life since the beginning.

Sousa relaxed at the sound of the his nan’s voice. It had been a constant all his life and, although he knew she was reaching the twilight of her years, he couldn’t yet hear it in her voice. “Nanna Peggy, it’s Danny.”

“Daniel,” she paused as if gathering her thoughts then continued briskly, “are you injured?”

“I’m fine, Nanna Peggy.”

“Well, that’s good then.” Sousa could almost see her nodding as she assured herself that his voice sounded strong. “Were you… Did you see the fighting?”

“I was downtown when it started.” Sousa took a deep breath. “Nanna Peggy. I saw him. I saw Captain America. I saw Captain Rogers. He was… He spoke to me. He was _amazing_. All your stories and more.”

The laughter in his ear was full and rich and warmed Sousa like a summer breeze. “Steve always did have a way about him.”

“He still does,” Sousa told her. “He inspired all of us to fight.” He looked up as another officer came into the room and motioned for him to get off the phone. “I have to go. I’ll try to call you in a few days.”

“Be careful, Daniel. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Nanna Peggy,” Daniel assured her. He hung up the phone, running a hand through the dark hair so like his grandfather’s. He’d have to make sure to go visit his nan as soon as things calmed down a little. She’d enjoy hearing the stories about how he saw Captain America and maybe he’d get her to tell him some of her stories from the War. Right now he needed some sleep though.


End file.
